Menjadi Dewasa
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Naruto tarik kata-katanya, IA MAU JADI ANAK-ANAK SAJAAAA...


Menjadi Dewasa

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, I'm just trash who love his masterpiece

Warn: OOC, it's just a brainfart, a bad story, AU, Typos, and many more.

I've warn you!

.

.

.

"Enak saja! Kenapa kau selalu mengincar milikku sih Ino!"

"Apa? Hei, aku dulu yang melihatnya jidat!"

"Tapi kan kau sudah punya si mayat hidup!"

"Tidak ada hubungannya!"

"Pig!"

"Jidat!

"Pig!"

Hinata sudah bisa menebak, meski jarak suara itu sepertinya jauh, namun terdengar sangat dekat di telinga Hinata. Mereka pasti 2 sahabatnya yang tak ubahnya seperti tikus dan kucing, Ino dan Sakura. Tak lama setelahnya, mereka berdua telah terlihat di mata Hinata, dan bisa ditebak, mereka masih berdebat tak jelas membuat Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ada apa Ino, Sakura?" tanya Hinata lembut ketika mereka berdua telah sampai di depan Hinata.

"Hinata..." segera saja nada manja Sakura keluar. Si gadis musim semi memeluk tangan sang Hyuga yang tentu saja membuat sang empunya lengan terkejut.

"Dia mau mengambil milikku lagi..." adu Sakura pada Hinata sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Ino.

"Apa? Tidak ada! Dia menjilat Hinata" tuduh Ino. Sakura yang tak terima memandang tajam Ino, begitu juga Ino.

"S-sudah-sudah, ada apa?" lerai Hinata.

Ino yang mendengar suara lembut Hinata mendesah pasrah.

"Kami sedang memperebutkan seorang pria di depan gerbang universitas, Hinata"

"Dia masih bocah, pig! Belum pria."

"Yah, tapi dia sangat tampan, iya kan Sakura?"

"Uhm, apalagi kulit terbakar mataharinya yang berwarna tan, kyaaaa... eksotis sekali."

"Dan jangan lupakan 3 goresan pipinya yang terkesan imutttt..."

"Rambut _blonde_ nya juga, kyaaaaa..."

"Masih SMA lagi, sial! Dia muda..."

Kulit tan, 3 goresan di pipi, rambut _blonde,_ dan SMA. Sepertinya Hinata familiar dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu. Entahlah, ketika kedua temannya berbicara, ia malah mengingat seseorang. Seorang laki-laki berkulit tan, dengan kumis kucingnya yang menggemaskan, rambut pirangnya yang menyilaukan, dan tubuhnya dalam balutan seragam SMA, Uzumaki Naruto, tunggu...

"A-apa dia memakai seragam Konoha High School?" tanya Hinata dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

"Emmmm..." Ino sepertinya tengah berpikir dan menggali memorinya.

"Sepertinya iya Hina..." Ucapan Sakura terputus ketika Hinata dengan cepat berlari keluar kelas.

"...ta" lanjut Sakura. Mereka hanya saling menatap bingung, karena kecepatan lari Hinata yang begitu luar biasa. Sepertinya mereka harus merekomedasikan Hinata ke tim rugby difandom tetangga.

.

.

.

Hinata terengah-engah ketika sampai di depan gerbang universitasnya. Ia menengok ke belakang sesaat. Dan sepertinya ia benar-benar kagum pada dirinya dengan kemampuan larinya. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, bukan saatnya menyanjung diri sendiri. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari seseorang yang pastinya sangat menyolok.

Ah, itu dia, laki-laki tampan miliknya tengah bersandar di motor birunya. Baju seragam yang acak-acakan membuatnya tampak lebih badas. Tanpa sadar kaki Hinata melemas, ia memandang kagum pada laki-laki di sana. Tunggu, tunggu, ini bukan saatnya kagum Hinata. Kau harus dewasa Hinata, pikirnya. Hinata menghela nafasnya kemudian berjalan dengan tegas menuju sang laki-laki bersurai kuning.

"Naruto-kun!"

Lelaki bersurai kuning tersebut terhenyak ketika mendengar suara lembut dan tegas di belakangnya. Dengan segera ia membalik tubuhnya dan bersiap dengan senyum lima jarinya. Namun apa yang ia temukan? 3 orang laki-laki dan seorang gadis tengah menatapnya remeh.

"Lihatlah Sasuke, dia hanya bocah, hahahaha..." ucap seorang laki-laki bersurai perak dengan gigi-gigi runcingnya yang menakutkan.

"Diam, Suigetsu!" hardik seorang pemuda dengan model rambut yang aneh, mungkin ia yang dipanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke benar Suigetsu" ucap pemuda berbadan besar dengan rambut oranyenya dengan tenang.

"Tapi dia tampan kok" ucap gadis berkacamata berambut merah dengan genit.

"Bocah sepertimu tak pantas menjadi kekasih Hinata, dia bahkan 4 tahun lebih tua darimu" ucap lelaki bernama Sasuke dengan remeh, tak lupa seringainya.

Naruto yang awalnya bingung menjadi emosi. Siapa laki-laki ini, seenaknya saja memutuskan bahwa ia tak pantas untuk Hinata. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan emosinya. Jika bukan karena pesan Hinata, laki-laki ini pasti sudah babak belur.

"Kau hanya akan menyusahkannya, dia butuh seseorang yang bisa melindunginya, bukan malah dia lindungi, dasar bocah!"

Sudah cukup, Naruto sudah sebal. Terserah dengan nasehat Hinata, laki-laki ini akan ia buat babak belur di wajah tampannya. Naruto mengumpulkan tenaga di tangannya bersiap memukul, namun...

"Kau cuma bo auwww..."

"Berhenti menganggu kekasihku, Uchiha!"

Ya, suara tegas dan mengancam tersebut menarik perhatian kelima orang tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata! Sakit..." lelaki tadi mengaduh sembari memegangi punggungnya yang dicubit dengan penuh kasih sayang oleh Hinata.

"Aku melakukannya karena kalian menganggu kekasihku!" bentak Hinata, kali ini ia telah berdiri dihadapan Naruto, berusaha melindunginya.

"Hinata, apa seleramu turun? Kenapa memilih seorang bocah? Hahahaha..." pemuda bernama Suigetsu tadi tergelak diikuti tawa gadis berkaca mata. Sementara Hinata menatap tajam mereka berempat.

"Jangan mempermainkan bocah, Hinata, hahahaha..." ucap gadis berkaca mata.

"Ya, memang dia bisa apa, paling hanya meminta permen"

"Permen? Pfffttt... Bwahahahaha" mereka semua tertawa yang membuat jidat Hinata penuh dengan perempatan kekesalan. Dengan cepat ia mencubit keempatnya bahkan Juugo yang sedari tadi diam pun ikut terkena imbasnya. Kemudian Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto dan mendapati kekasihnya hanya menunduk, rasa bersalah menyerangnya.

"Naruto-kun, tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan berberes, tunggu sebentar disini ya?" ucapnya lembut pada sang kekasih yang hanya dibalas senyum canggung dan anggukan.

"Dan kalian! Awas jika macam-macam dengan kekasihku! Terutama kau Uchiha!" ancam Hinata dengan nada mengerikan yang membuat Sasuke dan kawannya berkeringat dingin.

"Lihatkan? Kau bahkan harus dilindungi oleh gadismu, dasar bocah!" ucap Sasuke kasar. Ia dan teman-temannya kemudian meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah terhenyak kaget.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, namun kemudian ia mengangkatnya untuk menatap sekeliling universitas kekasihnya. Hal yang biasa sebenarnya, hanya pemandangan para laki-laki dan perempuan yang memakai baju biasa bukan seragam. Banyak dari mereka yang membawa tas ransel untuk menaruh kebutuhannya. Dan perhatian Naruto teralihkan oleh kekasihnya yang berlari dari gerbang universitas. Ia memakai kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua dipadu celana _jeans_ panjangnya dengan _flatshoes_ berwarna hitam tak lupa ransel ungu di punggungnya. Dia terlihat sederhana, cantik, dan... dewasa.

"Baiklah, berikan kuncinya padaku" kata Hinata ketika ia telah sampai dihadapan Naruto

"Eh? Untuk apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto. Berkaca dari pengalaman, rasanya tak mungkin Hinata akan mengendarai motor sport seperti ini.

"Berikan saja"

Naruto yang tak mengerti segera memberikannya pada Hinata. Setelah menerimanya, Hinata mengambil ponselnya dan sepertinya menghubungi sesorang.

"Ah, Ko, aku butuh bantuanmu,"

"Ya, tolong antarkan motor milik Uzumaki-kun yang ada di universitasku kerumahnya."

"Iya, terima kasih Ko."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata-chan? Bagaimana kita akan pulang?" ucap histeris Naruto setelah Hinata menutup teleponnya.

"Aku yang menyetir, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata riang sembari menunjukan kunci mobilnya.

"Tapi aku kesini berniat menjemputmu, Hinata-chan, bukan malah kau yang mengantarku pulang," keluh Naruto.

"Ck, kau masih SMA Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata acuh sembari melenggang kemobilnya.

"Pasang sabuk pengaman yang benar ya? Kita akan makan dahulu," ucap Hinata dengan lembut kepada Naruto ketika mereka sudah berada di mobil. Naruto entah kenapa hanya berwajah masam dan menundukan kepala sedari tadi.

.

.

.

"Jangan pesan ramen, kau memakannya 2 hari yang lalu."

"Lalu aku harus makan apa, Hinata-chan?"

"Takoyaki saja ya? Hewan laut mengandung banyak omega 3, sangat baik untukmu, Naruto-kun."

"Tapi kan.."

"Ehem! Jadi apakah anda dan adik anda sudah memutuskan nona?"

Perdebatan tadi dihentikan oleh seorang pelayan yang sedari tadi sabar menunggui Naruto dan Hinata yang tak kunjung memesan. Namun pertanyaan pelayan tersebut sepertinya agak sensitif untuk Naruto, terbukti dari tundukan kepalanya yang semakin dalam.

"Ah, sudah, maaf menunggu, 2 teh hijau tanpa gula, 1 takoyaki, dan 1 cheese cake, dan dia bukan adikku, dia kekasihku," ucap Hinata dengan senyumnya.

"Eh? Ah maaf, kekasih anda terlihat masih SMA, jadi saya pikir kalian kakak beradik, ahahaha..." gurau sang pelayan yang sama sekali tak lucu dan hanya membuat kedua sejoli tersebut tertawa canggung.

"Setelah ini Naruto-kun harus segera pulang ya? Tak baik anak SMA berkeliaran di siang hari, apalagi menjelang ujian."

"Aku bukan anak kecil Hinata-chan," keluh Naruto manja

"Naruto-kun memang bukan anak kecil kok, kan sudah SMA."

"Dan jangan lagi datang ke kampusku naik motor, kau belum punya SIM, kau juga masih SMA."

"Jangan sering bermain, sepulang sekolah harus segera pulang, istirahat, makan, dan belajar, Naruto-kun juga harus..."

Segala ucapan Hinata bagai dengungan lebah di telinganya. Naruto-kun harus ini, harus itu, ia merasa malu. Naruto seperti tak punya harga diri sebagai lelaki. Gadis di hadapannya ini begitu sempurna dan dewasa. Benar kata si pelayan maupun si pantat ayam di kampus tadi, ia seperti anak kecil. Ia tersenyum miris mengingat ia dengan beraninya menyatakan cinta pada guru magang yang 5 tahun lebih tua darinya ini. Seharusnya waktu itu ia sadar bahwa ia tak pantas untuknya.

"Ah, sudah datang," suara lembut yang terdengar cerah tersebut menghentikan lamunan Naruto.

"Ini milik Naruto-kun," kata Hinata sembari menyodorkan piring berisi takoyaki.

"Jangan terburu-buru nanti tersedak," lanjut Hinata.

Naruto hanya menerimanya dengan sembari menundukan kepalanya. Ia sedikit melirik kearah pengunjung kedai yang lain. Sebagian dari mereka terkikik geli. Meski Naruto bodoh, setidaknya ia sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang mereka tertawakan.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka," ucap Hinata dengan senyuman lembut sembari mengenggam halus tangan tan kekasihnya. Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis yang sekejap.

Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang, tak lupa diselingi nasehat dari Hinata. Entahlah, kali ini Naruto merasa muak. Biasanya ia akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan apapun yang keluar dari mulut gadis bersurai indigo tersebut. Namun kali ini ia merasa harga dirinya sebagai lelaki diinjak-injak. Hei, disini dialah pemeran laki-lakinya. Peran yang seharusnya melindungi dan menasehati, bukan sebaliknya.

Naruto menatap gadis di depannya yang sedang menikmati hidangannya. Bahkan saat duduk seperti inipun, ia masih bisa melihat perbedaan tinggi diantara mereka. Dia, gadisnya tentu saja lebih tinggi darinya. Dan ini membuat perasaan Naruto semakin tak enak.

Ia mengingat bagaimana gadisnya ini melindunginya seharian, ah tidak, mungkin sejak mereka saling mengenal. Ia senang dengan perhatian Hinata padanya, begitu hangat dan menyenangkan. Namun kali ini ia muak, tidak bisakah gadis di depannya ini memperlakukannya seperti seorang laki-laki.

"Naruto-kun kenyang ya? Tidak usah dimakan jika sudah kenyang," Lagi, ia memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil lagi.

"Naruto-kun minum saja tehnya agar tenang," lagi.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang bayar ya?" lagi.

"Uang saku Naruto-kun disimpan saja ya?" sudah cukup!

"Aku ingin putus."

3 kata dari Naruto menghentikan pergerakan Hinata. Ia mengerjapkan matanya menatap sang kekasih, Ia tak salah dengarkan? Apa dirinya berbuat salah. 3 kata itu tiba-tiba membuatnya sesak, ia ingin menangis. Namun Hinata segera menghapus air mata yang hampir jatuh dengan lengannya. Ia lebih dewasa, ia tak boleh menangis kekanakan.

"Ke-kenapa? A-apa aku berbuat salah?" ucap Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

"Ya, kau salah Hinata." kata Naruto

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf," suara Hinata bergetar.

Ada apa ini, mengapa kekasihnya tiba-tiba meminta putus. Hinata benar-benar merasa tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Apa Naruto bosan padanya? Hinata terhenyak. Bosan ya? Ia tahu ia bukan gadis yang menyenangkan selayaknya Sakura maupun Ino. Bosan ya?

"Naruto-kun bosan ya?"

Hinata terisak. Masa bodohnya dengan doktrin 'ia harus lebih dewasa'.

"A-aku minta maaf jika aku membosankan, hiks."

Isakan. Naruto terkejut ketika sebuah isakan terdengar ditelinganya. Ia mendongak menatap gadisnya yang menangis menatapnya. Ya ampun, apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

"Hii-hinata chan, woah, maaf, jangan menangis, Hinata chan!"

Hinata masih menangis dengan menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan. Gawat! Naruto gelagapan ditambah dengan tatapan berpasang-pasang mata padanya.

"E-eh, sudah Hinata chan, maaf, tadi aku asal bicara, Hinata-chaaannn..." rengek Naruto bingung. Ia harus bagaimana? Ia sendiri tak memiliki pengalaman sebagai penenang orang menangis. Ini saja kali pertama ia melihat Hinata menangis. Naruto jadi bingung, ia jadi ingin ikut menangis.

"Maaf, kalau aku membosankan, kalau Naruto ingin putus, aku bisa apa," kata Hinata pelan.

Eh? Putus? Waduh! Naruto hanya asal bicaraaaa...

"Huweeee... Gomen Hinata! Aku bercanda! Sungguh!" Naruto kembali merengek, bahkan ia sudah memeluk kaki Hinata erat. Masa bodoh dengan dengan kehormatan sebagai lelaki! Ia tak mau putus. "Maaf, sayaaaangg... Jangan putus Hinata! Aku tanpamu, butiran debu, Hinataaaa..."

"Su-sudahlah Naruto-kun! Pu-putus saja, aku kan membosankan."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Hinata tidak membosankan! Aku hanya menguji, sungguh! Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa Hinata chan menganggapku pacar atau sekedar anak kecil! Aku tak mau putuuuussss..."

"Anak kecil?" suara Hinata terdengar keheranan.

"Habisnya Hinata kan dewasa, selalu menasehatiku. Aku kan pacarmu, hiks, tapi kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Tapi aku tak perduli 'ttebayo! Nasehati aku! Suapi aku! Asal jangan putuuusss..."

"Ahahahahaha... Yaampun Naruto kun, ahahhah..."

He? Kenapa Hinatanya malah tertawa? Naruto menyudahi acara picisannya dan menatap sang kekasih.

"Ya ampun! Naruto-kun harusnya bilang dong, jangan tiba-tiba putus begitu, hihihihi..."

"Hinata..."

"Kalau begini, aku bisa mengerti, maaf kalau aku sok dewasa, aku hanya ingin bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu, tapi malah jadi berlebihan. Maaf ya? Mulai sekarang, aku akan mencoba menggantungkan sedikit hidupku pada Naruto-kun, kekasihku, calon suamiku kelak."

Entah efek apa, tubuh Hinata dipenuhi aura fuwa-fuwa, cahaya ilahi mengiringi senyumnya, dan jika mata Naruto tak bermasalah, ia melihat sayap malaikat dipunggungnya. Duh, Hinatanya manis sekali. Ia benar, mungkin Naruto lah yang kekanakan. Bukan seperti ini caranya. Seharusnya ia bicara pada Hinata, mendiskusikan dengannya, bukankah itu cara para orang dewasa menjalin hubungan.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan, aku berusaha menjadi kekasih yang pantas untukmu."

.

.

.

"Jadi, sekarang Naruto kun yang bayar, kan?"

"Tentu saja! Aku kan kekasihmu, sayang! Pria dewasa harus bisa membayar kencan saat bersama kekasihnya. Tunggu dimobil sana."

Hinata tesenyum senang. Ia kemudian dengan reflek mengecup pipi sang kekasih dan pergi secepatnya dengan wajah memerah. Naruto terlihat mematung, wajahnya sudah berasap dan memerah. Duh, dicium Hinata-chan!

"Maaf, ini bill nya."

Lamunan Naruto terlepas dengan interupsi dari sang penjaga kasir. Ia menerima kertas bill nya. Naruto melotot. Kenapa kertasnya panjang sekali, terlebih lagi, kenapa pesanannya sangat banyak, bukankah mereka hanya memesan 3 jenis?

"A-apa ini?"

"Kekasih anda memesan untuk dibawa pulang tadi. Totalnya 92 ribu yen."

"E-emmm, bisa bayar dengan cuci piring saja?"

Naruto tarik kata-katanya, IA MAU JADI ANAK-ANAK SAJAAAA...


End file.
